Jedipedia:Mülleimer/Nachrichten
Interview mit Dave Filoni über The Clone Wars 22. März 2012 Über Rex und die Order 66 Wir haben uns stärker mit den Klonen beschäftigt und gesehen, dass sie nicht so folgsam und vorhersehbar sind wie die Kaminoanern dachten. Nur weil die das glaubten, heißt das nicht, dass die Klone auf dem Schlachtfeld auch so handeln werden. Und ich glaube, was sie überhaupt nicht vorhersehen konnten, war der Einfluss der Jedi auf die Klone, weil die Jedi darauf bestanden haben, sie wie Menschen zu behandeln und nicht wie Zahlen. Die Jedi haben sie dazu gebracht, sich als Persönlichkeiten zu fühlen, ihrer Individualität Ausdruck zu verleihen und von sich zu glauben, dass sie als Individuen gute Soldaten sein könnten. ... Das war nicht vorherzusehen, und bei Rex stellt sich damit die Frage, was er tun wird, sollte er bis zur Order 66 überleben. Wird er abdrücken? Werden alle Klone abdrücken? Wie funktioniert das überhaupt? All das haben wir uns im Detail überlegt, und dummerweise werdet ihr noch lange warten müssen, um zu sehen, zu welchem Schluss wir gekommen sind. ... Order 66 geht uns durch den Kopf. In näherer Zukunft würde ich nicht damit rechnen, dass ihr davon etwas sehen werdet, aber bei den Treffen unserer Autoren mit George kommen derartige Fragen bezüglich der Klone immer wieder auf. In erster Linie betrifft das Die Rache der Sith, aber es ist auch für uns relevant, wann immer wir die Klone und ihr Verhalten zu General Krell ansprechen. Inwieweit sind sie vorprogrammiert? Wieviel freien Willen besitzen sie? Oder läuft es wie beim Manchurian Candidate, und sie wissen gar nicht, was in ihnen schlummert? All das haben wir im Blick, und deshalb ist Rex eine so interessante Figur. ... Über das Verhältnis von The Clone Wars und dem Erweiterten Universum Wir hatten noch einige Lücken in unserem Plan für die Staffel, also Folgen, für die noch keine Handlung vorlag. Und George, der ab und an die Comics liest, kennt Henry Gilroy von seiner Arbeit an der Serie. Für George war es wohl eine ganz natürliche Entwicklung: Henry hat an der Serie mitgearbeitet, das hier sind Geschichten aus den Klonkriegen, also wieso geben wir ihm nicht die Möglichkeit, diese Geschichten in die Serie zu überführen. Das Dilemma bestand nur darin, dass Henry seine Geschichten für den Anfang des Krieges geschrieben hatte und wir den Fans versprochen haben, nicht mehr durch den Zeitverlauf zu springen, was in meinen Augen auch die richtige Entscheidung war. Man kann der Geschichte so sehr viel besser folgen. Ich rief also Henry an, sagte ihm, was wir vorhatten und dass er Ahsoka älter machen müsste. Henry schaut die Serie, wusste also im Groben bescheid. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass Ventress Dooku verlassen hatte, und in der Originalgeschichte spielte sie mit und arbeitete für die Separatisten. Das ging nun natürlich nicht mehr, also mussten wir die Handlung umbauen. Und das war eine Herausforderung, hat aber auch Spaß gemacht. Hier wird, glaube ich, der Unterschied zwischen dem EU-Material und dem, was auf Georges Wunsch in der Serie landet, sehr deutlich. Und der sieht einfach so aus, dass die Comics ein toller Ort sind, um Ideen auszuprobieren, aber wenn George das in sein Universum überführt, sind häufig kleinere Änderungen nötig. Einige Dinge sind dann sehr ähnlich, aber nicht wirklich genau gleich, und wenn man mal darüber nachdenkt, ist das auch gar nicht ungewöhnlich. Jede Adaption von einem Medium in ein anderes führt zu Änderungen, kleinen oder größeren. Das passiert ständig. Über Dooku Wir werden ins in der Zukunft etwas direkter mit Dooku befassen. Mauls Rückkehr löst hier einiges aus, denn obwohl der alte Schüler damit wieder da ist, hat Palpatine schon einen neuen. Was zu einer interessanten Situation führt. ... Es ist leicht, Dooku einfach als Schurken zu betrachten, aber er war einmal Qui-Gons Meister, und das ist wirklich interessant. Ich finde, mit Dooku kann man eine Menge anstellen, und da Corey Burton ihn spielt, spricht auch nichts dagegen, es einfach zu tun. Über Palpatines ersten Versuch, Anakin zu bekehren Das war Georges Idee, genau wie alle anderen ersten Handlungsideen von ihm stammen. Er meinte: "Das ist Palpatines erster Anlauf. Seinen zweiten kennen wir schon." Palpatine versucht, sich einen Eindruck von Anakins Fähigkeiten zu machen. Viele Leute sehen es als unvermeidlich an, dass Anakin einmal Palpatines Schüler wird, aber so klar ist das nicht. Wenn Anakin im Klonkrieg umkommt, wenn er nicht stark genug ist, dann war es das. Und er wird nie Darth Vader werden. Palpatine will Macht und selbst die mächtigste Person überhaupt sein. Als George die Geschichte vorschlug, wollte er etwas erzählen, dass sich letztlich um Anakin drehte, aber aus Obi-Wans Sicht, eine Geschichte, die Anakin auf die Probe stellt, ohne dass das für die Zuschauer zunächst deutlich wird, weil auch die Jedi es nicht kommen sehen. Und auch Cad Bane hat keine Ahnung, was eigentlich das Ziel dieser Aktion ist. Die ganzen Kopfgeldjäger werden hier benutzt, weil Palpatines Entführung nur eine Finte ist. Sie soll nie Wirklichkeit werden, und die ganze Geschichte in The Box ist nur Dookus Versuch, herauszufinden, ob ein Jedi vor Ort ist. Über Ian Abercrombie Die Szene mit Ian und Matt Lanter ist einfach phänomenal, wenn sie da auf das Fenster zugehen. Näher waren wir nie an den Prequels. Für viele von uns ist es noch immer ein schrecklicher Schock, dass Ian tot ist. Als Palpatine ist er so brillant. Noch haben wir Aufnahmen von ihm für Teile der nächsten Staffel, also ist es irgendwie toll, dass er zumindest in Krieg der Sterne noch eine Weile weiterlebt. Über Boba Fett Mit Boba müssen wir vorsichtig umgehen, er kann nicht zu schnell zu gut werden. Das muss langsam passieren. Trotzdem gab es einen Zeitpunkt, wo wir ihm bereits die Rüstung verpasst hatten. Am Ende fanden wir aber, dass wir ihn nicht einfach so auftreten lassen sollten, sondern die Hintergrundgeschichte mitliefern. Wenn wir das also einmal machen, dann so, dass man sieht: So hat er die Rüstung bekommen, so wurde sie gebaut. Wir werden den Boba Fett aus Das Imperium schlägt zurück auch weiterhin langsam aufbauen, und jedes Mal, wenn er auftaucht, wird er ihm etwas ähnlicher werden. Niemand ist sofort der ultimative Revolverheld, es gibt immer jemanden, der zunächst besser ist. Und im Moment ist dieser Jemand ganz eindeutig Cad Bane. Über Simon Pegg als Dengar Für mich ist die Sache sehr einfach: Er ist ein Fan. Ich weiß, dass er ein Fan ist. Er ist ein toller Typ. ... Ich dachte mir also: Er hat in Star Trek mitgespielt, ist aber Krieg der Sterne-Fan. Also holen wir ihn uns. Und ich weiß, dass viele Leute sich fragen, wieso wir das tun, nachdem er dies und jenes gesagt hat. Aber das ist interessiert mich nicht, weil er ein Fan ist, und wenn ich in meinem Beruf etwas gelernt habe, dann, dass Fans äußerst leidenschaftliche Leute sind. Egal, ob sie nun bekannt sind oder unbekannt, sie haben ihre eigene Meinung. Und ich werde ihnen das nicht vorwerfen oder mich deshalb mit ihnen streiten. Ich habe massenweise Fans kennengelernt, die alle möglichen Ansichten über Krieg der Sterne haben, und die Leidenschaft, die all dem zugrunde liegt, finde ich toll. Wenn einem an einem Film etwas nicht gefällt, dann treiben einige Leute das manchmal auf eine etwas seltsame Ebene, aber viel häufiger geht es doch nur darum, dass jemand sagt: Ich wollte aber, dass es so oder so passiert. Das ist es, was das Fan-Dasein ausmacht, und ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass man gerade als Fan das Recht hat zu sagen: Mir gefällt das nicht. Viele Leute glauben, wir sind alle dauerbegeistert, aber das Fandom ist komplexer geworden. ... Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass Simon mitgemacht hat. Und ich denke, das zeigt, wie sehr er Krieg der Sterne mag. Außerdem hat er phantastische Arbeit geleistet. Über Mauls Rückkehr In der Handlungskonferenz mit George fragten wir alle: Machen wir das wirklich? Denn George macht manchmal Witze, bei denen uns nicht ganz klar ist, wie ernst er etwas meint. Aber ich meine, hier sagte er: "Wir bringen Darth Maul zurück", und wir alle nur: "Ja, klar doch, sehr lustig. Moment, George lacht nicht?" Ich fand, das hatte eine unglaubliche Ironie, denn als ich den Film im Kino sah, dachte ich mir noch: Gute Arbeit, George, Du hast ihn in zwei Teile geteilt. Unmöglich, dass der je einen auf Boba Fett macht. Der Typ ist tot. Dann die Aufgabe zu bekommen, ihn zurückzubringen und das auch noch glaubhaft zu machen, war eine Riesenherausforderung. Uns wurde aber schnell klar, dass mit Mutter Talzin und den Nachtschwestern die Möglichkeit bestand, ihn auf eine glaubhafte Weise zurückzuholen, weil diese Rückkehr eher mythisch und spirituell sein konnte als wissenschaftlich, denn mit der Wissenschaft wären wir so oder so an den Punkt gekommen, wo jeder gesagt hätte: Keine Chance, dass er das überlebt haben kann. Aber genau wie man akzeptieren kann, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi nach seinem Tod auf dem Todesstern weiterexistiert, kann man auch glauben, dass der Hass ähnliche Kräfte freisetzt.... Wir haben uns im Detail mit der Geschichte befasst, wie er von Naboo entkommen ist, weil uns klar war, dass die Romanautoren und Comicschreiber versuchen würden, diese Lücke zu füllen. Wir haben also versucht, all diese Fragen auf Linie zu bringen, weil wir mit dem arbeiten, was uns George liefert. ... Wieso taucht er nun hier auf, wieso haben die Jedi ihn oder den Rest seines Körpers nicht gefunden, was ist da los? All das haben wir ziemlich detailliert durchgesprochen. Und wie ich das EU kenne, dürfte diese Lücke irgendwann auch gefüllt werden. Sobald in der Krieg der Sterne-Galaxis eine freie Minute zu finden ist, füllen sie sie. Ich warte immer noch auf das Ben-Quadrinaros-Buch: Was passiert mit ihm, nachdem sein Flitzer kaputtgegangen ist? Hat er all sein Geld verloren, ist er nun völlig pleite und steckt auf Tatooine fest? Arbeitet er dort inzwischen in irgendeinem Laden? Hat er geheiratet? Ich weiß es nicht. Über Staffel 5 Wir werden nicht direkt mit Ventress weitermachen, das ist sicher. Dieses Gespräch von Obi-Wan und Ventress lassen wir aus, und es ist wohl auch nicht ganz so interessant, wie einige Leute vermuten. Sie gehen einfach erstmal zu Starbucks und reden darüber. Ansonsten wird das aber natürlich ein Ausgangspunkt für mehr sein, und was mit Ventress in Staffel 5 passiert, wird in meinen Augen noch interessanter sein. In der 5. Staffel steht für alle Figuren, die zu sehen sein werden, jeden Augenblick viel auf dem Spiel, und wir liefern das bisher beste Material überhaupt. Außerdem haben wir einige tolle Vierteiler vor uns. Für Maul wird einige Wendungen geben. Er ist sehr viel gerissener und als Sith besser ausgebildet, als die meisten Leute glauben. Er ist nicht einfach nur ein Häscher, sondern hat von seinem Meister eine gute Ausbildung bekommen, und das werden wir in der nächsten Staffel mit Sicherheit zeigen. Palpatine hat das Problem, dass er zu viele Schülerkandidaten hat. Man muss sich aber wirklich fragen, was er von Maul hält. Weiß er, dass Maul wieder da ist? Kann er das spüren? Das sind Fragen, die wir stellen werden. Und Palpatine wird als Sidious eine zunehmend aktive Rolle einnehmen, und in der nächsten Staffel wird man das auf ziemlich deutliche Weise sehen. Die Entwicklung unserer Figuren in Staffel 4 wird sich in der nächsten Staffel auszahlen. Wir haben verschiedene Konzepte rund um Ahsoka vorgestellt, die ihren weiteren Weg betreffen. Ahsoka steht ein großes Jahr bevor. Und wer die Serie von Anfang an gesehen hat und miterlebt hat, wie sie reifer geworden ist, wird miterleben, wie sich im nächsten Jahr als Figur dauerhaft verändern wird, besonders in Bezug auf ihr Verhältnis zu den anderen Figuren. Das wird eine große Sache werden. Lux Bonteri kommt zurück, die Death Watch kommt zurück, Katee Sackhoffs Bo-Katan ist wieder da und bekommt mehr zu tun. Maul wird natürlich zurückkommen, und für Obi-Wan Kenobi geht eine ziemlich harte zweite Hälfte von Staffel 4 zuende, und es wird für ihn nur noch schlimmer. Ich meine, Maul ist ihm ein echter Dorn im Auge, aber das ist gut, weil damit mehr Drama aufkommt. Hondo Ohnaka kommt zurück, und ich mag ihn wirklich gerne. Er ist wohl eine der beliebtesten Figuren, die wir für unsere Serie geschaffen haben. George liebt Hondo, und Jim Cummings kann einige Male improvisieren. Außerdem steht für Erzwo sein bislang bester Moment in der Serie an. Diesmal hat er einen echten Auftrag, keine Einkaufsmissionen mehr. Quelle: IGN Interview mit Troy Denning über'' Apocalypse 21. März 2012 '''Ihr bislang einziger Einzelroman war Tatooine Ghost. Ziehen Sie es vor, lange, neunteilige Reihen zu schreiben?' Beides macht auf seine Weise Spaß. Bei Einzelromanen hat man die totale Kontrolle: Man weiß, was man will, und dieses Etwas ist in sich geschlossen, weil man der Einzige ist, der es entwickelt hat. Man muss sich nicht fragen, was andere davon halten werden, und deshalb ist es einfacher, Einzelromane zu schreiben. In der Gruppe planen wir die Handlung und die Entwicklung der Figuren zwar detailliert durch, aber auch wenn man sich einig ist, kann es passieren, dass der Autor, der die Geschichte direkt vor der eigenen liefert, zwar einerseits alle vorgegebenen Punkte einhält, andererseits aber etwas von den eigenen Vorstellungen abweicht. ... Als ich Star by Star schrieb, wurde mir das Manuskript von Balance Point vorgelegt, und dort hatte sich Kathy Tyers genau an die Vorgaben gehalten. Sie schrieb genau den Roman, den sie schreiben sollte, aber ihre Interpretation ging in eine etwas andere Richtung als meine eigene. Damals hatte ich 400 Seiten meines Romans fertig und musste alles neu schreiben, weil die beiden Versionen nicht zusammenpassten. Und so etwas passiert ständig, wenn man mit anderen Autoren eng zusammenarbeitet. Man muss viel stärker auf Koordination und Kontinuität achten. Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass es die Sache nicht wert wäre, im Gegenteil: Es macht großen Spaß. Die ganzen Kreativtreffen, die Abstimmungen, die Zusammenarbeit. Als Autor erlebt man das nur selten. Sich mit fünf oder sechs Leuten zusammenzusetzen, um über eine Geschichte nachzudenken, macht irrsinnig viel Spaß und bringt einen richtig in Schwung. Aber dieser Schwung sorgt gleichzeitig wieder für viel Zusatzarbeit und Koordinationsbedarf, weil jeder etwas anders tickt. ... Wie wird Fate of the Jedi aus Ihrer Sicht in Erinnerung bleiben? Ich sehe alle Bücher von Dark Nest bis Fate of the Jedi als die Jacen-Solo-Saga. Er ist die Triebfeder hinter allem, was passiert, seit er in Dark Nest vom Weg abkam, nachdem er von seiner fünfjährigen Reise zurückgekommen war, um Verantwortung für die ganze Galaxis zu übernehmen. Diese Hybris hat in Legacy of the Force zu seinem Fall geführt, und in Fate of the Jedi geht es um die Folgen seines Falls, die umfangreicher sind, als alle erwartet hatten. Wir hatten in Dark Nest noch eine persönliche Geschichte, die in Legacy of the Force mit dem zweiten galaktischen Bürgerkrieg zu einer gesellschaftlichen wurde. In Fate of the Jedi wurde schließlich eine spirituelle Geschichte daraus, in der Abeloth die Rolle des spirituellen Ungeheuers spielt, das jenseits unserer Vorstellungskraft existiert, als Kreatur der Mythologie. Auf diese Weise gibt es in diesen drei Buchreihen einen roten Faden, und ich wünschte, wir hätten all das von Anfang an so geplant, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass sich alles von selbst so entwickelt hat. Quelle: Star Wars Suvudu Inhaltsangabe von Solo's Eleven ist erschienen 20. März 2012 In diesem klassischen Abenteuer kurz nach den Ereignissen in Neue Hoffnung trifft Ocean’s Eleven auf Krieg der Sterne. Der Todesstern wurde gerade erst zerstört, und Han Solo braucht immer noch Geld, um das auf ihn ausgesetzte Kopfgeld abzubezahlen. Jetzt bietet sich ihm eine Möglichkeit, sich die entsprechende Summe - und noch ein wenig mehr - zu verdienen, denn Han hat die Chance, den perfekten Clou abzuziehen. Mit neun weiteren Schurken ihres Kalibers, könnten er und Chewbacca die Sache gerade so klarmachen und ihren großen Plan vielleicht sogar überleben. Quelle: Random House Verschiebung von Essential Reader's Compain 20. März 2012 Es wurde bekannt gegeben, dass das Essential Reader's Compain statt 21. August erst 2. Oktober erscheint. Quelle: Random House Miniauszug aus Scourge wurde veröffentlicht 16. März 2012 Del Rey hat einen Miniauszug aus dem Hutt-Roman Scourge veröffentlicht: “Did you Voice her?” asked Reen. “’Voice’ her?” replied Mander, looking perplexed. “You know. Voice her. Jedi Hoodoo. Mind tricks.” She made a theatrical wave of her hand. “Tell her ‘You want to let us land on the planet’ or something like that. And then she agrees and we go off.” “It doesn’t work quite like that,” said Mander. Quelle: Facebook-Post von Del Rey Zwei Vorschauen von dem Staffelfinale von The Clone Wars 15. März–16. März 2012 Lucasfilm hat zwei Vorschauen des Staffelfinales veröffentlicht. h_sz5gAA-hE ad4YWS5263k Quelle: Lucas Arts Neue Inhaltsangabe von'' X-Wing – Mercy Kill 14. März 2012 Eine neue Inhaltsangabe von Mercy Kill ist veröffentlicht worden: '''Die furchtlosen Spione, Piloten und Scharfschützen der Gespensterstaffel sind zurück und erleben ein brandneues Star Wars-Abenteuer direkt nach den Ereignissen der Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe!' Drei Jahrzehnte sind vergangen seit die Gespensterstaffel ihren letzten Auftrag ausgeführt hat. Die Ausgestoßenen und Außenseiter jener X-Flügler-Eliteeinheit wurden zu Legenden der Rebellion und des zweiten galaktischen Bürgerkriegs, indem sie stets nur die gefährlichsten und verwegensten Missionen übernahmen. Dann wurde die Einheit aufgelöst, und die Gespenster gingen ihrer Wege. Für einen Einsatz, der speziell auf die Talente der Gespensterstaffel zugeschnitten ist, werden ihre einzigartigen Fähigkeiten jetzt aber erneut dringend gebraucht . Ein mächtiger General in der Armee der Galaktischen Allianz, der einst für seinen Mut berühmt war, wird nun verdächtigt, an der berüchtigten Lecersen-Verschwörung beteiligt gewesen zu sein, welche die Allianz beinahe der gnadenlosen Herrschaft des Imperiums ausgeliefert hätte. Die Gespenster erhalten Befehl, den Verräter bloßzustellen und festzunehmen und dafür jedes denkbare Mittel einzusetzen. So werden sie zu Dieben, Piraten, Hochstaplern, Fälschern... und selbst zum Ziel, als sie gegen den tödlichsten ihrer Gegner mit Herz, Waffen und einem riskanten Plan zu Felde ziehen. Quelle: Kngihts Archive Deutschlandstart von Staffel 4 von The Clone Wars höchstwahrscheinlich im Juni 14. März 2012 Quotenmeter berichtet, dass die Staffel 4 der The Clone Wars-Saga höchstwahrscheinlich im Juni erscheinen wird. Quelle: Quotenmeter Interview mit John Jackson Miller über Knight Errant – Escape 14. März 2012 635px John Jackson Miller wurde von io9 interviewt: Wo steht die Galaxis am Anfang des Knight Errant-Kapitels Escape? Escape ist das dritte Kapitel von Knight Errant und bislang unser dunkelstes, das Auswirkungen auf die ganze Galaxis haben könnte. Als Kind ist Kerra Holt aus dem Sith-Gebiet geflohen, als Jedi ist sie zurückgekehrt, um die einfachen Menschen vor den kriegführenden Möchtegern-Sithlords zu schützen. In ihren bisherigen Abenteuern in den Comics und im Roman musste sie sich mit einem bizarren Sith-Lord nach dem nächsten herumschlagen, die alle ihre eigene Sicht auf die Sith-Lehren hatten. Keiner von ihnen ist allerdings gefährlicher oder verrückter als Lord Odion, der dunkle Lord, vor dessen Angriff Kerra vor Jahren geflohen ist. Wir wissen bereits, dass Odion eine ernsthaft wahnsinnige Person ist. Die Existenz anderer Lebewesen fügt ihm in der Macht körperlichen Schmerz zu, und er will diesen Schmerz loswerden, indem er soviel Zerstörung verbreitet wie möglich. Er hat sich eine Todessekte aus Leuten geschaffen, die darauf brennen, in seinen Diensten zu sterben. Wie konnte es zu einer solchen Bewegung kommen? Genau das will Kerra Holt herausfinden, und zu diesem Zweck dringt sie ins Herz der Finsternis vor, um Odions Reich zu erkunden und ihn daran zu hindern, sein Endziel zu erreichen: Die Zerstörung allen Lebens. Dieses Kapitel wird weitreichende Auswirkungen nicht nur für diesen Sektor des Alls haben, an dem die Sith-Lords Daiman und Malakite, die wir schon kennen, besonders interessiert sind, sondern für die ganze Galaxis. Und dieses Kapitel wird unseren Eindruck von Kerra Holt massiv verändern. Sie ist schon früher auf die Probe gestellt worden, aber diesmal werden wir erleben, was sie bereit ist aufs Spiel zu setzen, und wie weit sie zu gehen bereit ist. Diese Todessekte klingt wirklich übel. Setzt Odion seine Machtkräfte ein, um seine Gegner einzuschüchtern und seine Anhänger unter Kontrolle zu halten? Er kontrolliert sie nicht, im Gegenteil: Er treibt sie endgültig in den Wahnsinn. Schon früher haben wir gesehen, dass Odion eine ungewöhnliche Machtfähigkeit besitzt: Er kann andere zu Berserkern machen, die ihr Leben in der Schlacht mit Begeisterung opfern. Das motiviert nicht nur seine eigenen Leute, sondern hintertreibt auch die Strategie seiner Rivalen. Aus geordneten Angriffen werden wahnsinnige Selbstmordattacken. Im Knight Errant-Roman haben wir schon erlebt, welche Probleme Kerra selbst hatte, dieser Kraft zu widerstehen. br Aber diesmal wird es viel schwieriger werden, weil Odion versucht, seine Macht zu vergrößern. Er sieht sich selbst als Zerstörer des Universum, während sein Bruder und Todfeind Daiman sich als Schöpfer des Universums betrachtet. Diese Familie hat ernste Probleme, und jetzt droht diese Familienfehde, Milliarden von Leben zu zerstören. ... Was können Fans, die noch nichts von Knight Errant mitbekommen haben von Escape erwarten? Es ist eine dunkle Reihe, die zeigt, welche Rolle die Jedi in einem der großen dunklen Zeitalter der Galaxis spielen, und schon häufig war Kerra der einzige Hoffnungsstrahl für ihre Mitmenschen. In Escape gibt es darüber hinaus einige der bislang besten Illustrationen zu sehen, und in meinen Augen hat unser Team Odions Reich wirklich sehr gut visuell wiedergegeben. Für diejenigen Fans, die bereits die beiden ersten Kapitel kennen, ist das hier die Geschichte, auf die sie gewartet haben. Kerra hat es bislang vermieden, sich einen direkten Kampf mit den Haupt-Sith-Lords zu liefern, damit sie selbst überlebt und ihrer Sache weiter dienen kann. Sie befolgt in dieser Hinsicht den Rat ihres alten Meisters, dass sie niemandem helfen kann, wenn sie tot ist. Andererseits hat Kerra erkannt, dass es Dinge gibt, für die es sich lohnt zu sterben, und wenn einem klar wird, was Odion genau mit der Galaxis vorhat, kann man sich gut und gern die Frage stellen, wie weit Kerra zu gehen bereit ist und was sie riskieren wird. Escape liefert einige erstaunliche Antworten auf diese Frage. Ganz allgemein erhöhen wir mit Escape den Einsatz, denn diesmal wird sich nicht nur alles in den Sektoren verändern, die unter der Herrschaft der Sith stehen, sondern wir werden auch mehr über Kerras persönliche Geschichte erfahren. Wer glaubt, ihre Geschichte zu kennen, sollte sich nicht täuschen, denn im Sith-Gebiet ist nichts, wie es zunächst scheint. Quelle: io9.com Zwei Romane (fast) auf einmal erschienen 12. März–13. März 2012 left|120px125px|rightAm 12. März und am 13. März sind zwei Star-Wars Romane im Doppelpack erschienen: das dritte Band der The Old Republic-Reihe Revan auf Deutsch und das letzte Band der Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe Apocalypse, was widerum auf Englisch erschienen ist. Revan behandelt das Leben des Jedi-Ritters Revan nach Knights of the Old Republic und spielt somit noch etwa 300 Jahre vor den Ereignissen aus The Old Republic. Apocalypse spielt nach den Ereignissen von Aufstieg, also nach der Flucht von Luke Skywalker, von seinem Sohn Ben Skywalker und von der ehemalige Sith-Scherge Vestare Khai. Anders als bei Revan ist bei Apocalypse ein Trailer erschienen: Quelle: Panini und Del Rey